Those Dam Demigods are at it again
by The unknown obsessed fangirl
Summary: Oneshots. Funny cute moments. Mostly Solangelo. I don't update much so please don't expect anything much. Also love reviews
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Although I would like a little Nico and Leo.**

There was only one soul Hades let back into the world to live again willing. Maybe let was the wrong way to say it. More like forced.

"No!" An absolute heartbroken scream started throughout the battle field. Most people and monsters turned to the commotion.

"Nico!" A small dark hair figure was sprinting down to the small group that had crowded around a dead body. The dead body of Will Solace. A taller dark hair boy crash tackled the shorter boy – Nico- to the ground. He then pick the boy up and started running back to the base. If you could see closer you would Nico struggling and crying and screaming, Screaming curses, screaming out a boys name. Screaming at Percy from taking him away. Screaming at Will to wake up. All the while Percy was trying to talk to the boy.

"You don't want to see it. Please Nico. You don't want to see it."

"Let. Me. Go. Let me go Percy. Will! Please Will! Don't leave me too! Wake up! Wake up Will!" The end heard an absolute gutted screamed. "Please Will… Please wake up! Wake up! Will!"

When Percy finally got the struggling Nico into the base he completely lose his fight. Nico went slack and slid to the floor. He began crying. Just crying. Percy had no idea what to do and was gladly pushed aside by Annabeth didn't touch Nico but sat next to him.

"It's all my fault. My fault. My fault, my fault, my fault. He didn't want me to go and would only let me go if he came too. I didn't know-"his voice was cut by another scream sounding through his mouth. He just keep screaming and screaming. Screaming and screaming. Screaming until Carrisse came up behind him, too injured to go into battle herself, and knocked him out by a knock to the head.

"It's for your own good. You would have tried to shadow travelled into the Underworld and melted into the shadows. I'm sorry Nico."

Annabeth leant heavily on Percy as some of Will's brothers carried Will past where they were. Percy was right; Nico wouldn't have wanted to see it. A spear sticking out of his body, blood everywhere, eyes open and emotionless face. It hurt everyone to look.

Meanwhile in the Underworld

Hades was having a nice stroll. It helped him clear his head. He normally felt if his kids- demigod kids- felt angst. It was giving him a massive headache now. He was deciding on going up there to see what was up when he stumbled upon a kid who definitely looked similar. Shrugging it off he started again on his walk when he heard the kid shout, "Tell Nico I'm sorry." Whipping round he saw Will standing there a spear sticking halfway in his body. It looked awkward to say in the least. Will began talking again but only one thing register through Hades mind.

 _His son would be heartbroken_

Well at least the headache made sense now. Interrupting Will mid-sentence Hades roared, "What the fuck are you doing down here!" Will looked surprised. Probably scared too. But that didn't matter to Hades. All he cared about was making sure Nico was okay. Even if that meant doing the unforgivable. "Break my son's heart and I'll make sure you get a horrible punishment." Hades growled then sent the spirit back into his dead body.

Jason was shocked when Will- dead Will- suddenly sat up, ripped the spear out of his body, screamed Nico and sprinted out of the room.

Nico was in the infirmary when he woke up. In the infirmary being tended to by a shirtless Will.

 _Please don't let me wake up_

That was his only thought as he answered all of Will's dull questions about who he was, obviously looking for a concussion. Nico sighed when Will said that that tops off the examination.

"I suppose this is where I wake up."

Will looked up surprised, then understanding then he starting laughing. "Of course. I was wondering what you were thinking. Nico I'm alive-"

"No!" Nico screamed "You are not alive. You are dead- leaving me like everyone I love. Will I love you and now you are dead. I'm so sorry. So so sorry. It's all my fault. But I love you. And now you are dead. I'm so sorry."

Will was looking in shock at the boy now. That was the first time he ever heard Nico say I love you. There was only one problem. Nico thought he was dead and that he was dreaming.

It took five hours, another declaration of war because Hades let Will's soul go, two make out sessions, five hugs that each lasted at least half an hour each, a visit from Hades himself and a scared Jason- who had enough of Spirits- to finally convince Nico that Will was alive. Alive in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo and Calypso called their daughter "Oath" as in "Oath Zoë Valdez" in honour of the impossibility of their life and the sister Calyso never got to see again. Their son, the little trouble maker, was called "Sammy" as in "Sammy Esperanza Valdez" in honour of the Valdez family. And their last daughter "Leo junior Ash Valdez" in honour of the last time Calyso lets Leo name their children. She goes by her middle name just a by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

When Frank proposed to Hazel everyone was happy. Overjoyed. Enthusiastic. And more than willing to help plan the wedding.

The 'guys' we're all buying Tuxedos while the girls shopped for Wedding dresses in the shop on the other side of town. Percy, Will, Leo and Nico already had found their suit and we're waiting on Jason and Frank.

When Frank finally came out Percy wolf whistled and Leo looked him up and down and broke out in a shit eating grin as he said, "Man I'd marry you," at which Frank turned red and Nico and Will held their breath. Please don't they whispered in their heads, please please don't. When Will and Nico finally told everyone they were all happy, happy to see their were happy. But Leo- the little devil- just kept making gay jokes. Sure enough Leo turned to the boys and said," Then we could have a double wedding"

"I'm going to kill him." Nico growled and Will nodded. Leo got up and ran- straight out the door of the shop with Nico following him. Unfortunately for everyone the boys still had their suits on so as they ran out sirens went off, security guards ran after them, the doors shut and locked and more guards ran over to the remaining boys so their didn't ran out as well. The manager came over looking quite pissed off.

"What happened?" He fumed. Will put his head in his hands and prayed for his boyfriend, Percy was red from trying not to laugh and Frank sighed then attempted to sit. When he did there was a loud ripping noise and the entire back split in half. The manager moaned in pain, tears streaming down his face as Frank looked up apologetically. Percy was visibly shaking.

It's what happened then that made Percy cry with laughter. Jason walks- no STRUTS out wearing a blue and green striped suit. "How about this one?" He said in a high pitch voice as he strike a pose. Then he opened his eyes.

Percy was rolling on the floor laughing, crying and gasping in one go, Frank was holding two halves of a jacket to a assistant, Nico was being escorted by four buff security guards, Leo was slung over another ones and Will was flipping through a magazine.

The girls had to come and collect their boyfriends the first words to ever come out of any boys mouth were Wills, "We are never doing that again." All of a sudden Percy and Annabeth stiffen.

"Well actually..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmares**

That first night, after the war, everyone was so giddily from winning that they all slept out around the camp fire. It was more so that people could sleep comforted by large group instead of their newly empty cabins. All through out the night campers woke up screaming or sobbing or both. They were usually quieten down and then calmed before going back to sleep. Each and every time Chiron let out a sigh. The war was over but they were still affected by it. Some people will never stop being affected by it. It had been pretty quiet for a while before someone else started screaming. With a look of concern Chiron trotted over to find it was Annabeth. He knelt down trying to wake her before realising,

"She's not breathing!" Half the camp was instantly awake at the words they had heard too much. His statement wasn't exactly true, she was gurgling. Almost as if she was... drowning. Through her echoing screams only one word was heard.

"Percy"

The name was spoken as if he was the one to fear, as if he was the one hurting her. Chiron looked down helplessly at some of the Apollo campers trying to force her to breathe. Shouldn't Will also be helping? Will was across the camp, holding Nico desperately in his arms as Nico spasmed, not screaming but whimpering. It looked like the darkness was being pulled out of Nico and was being absorbed into Will. Chiron was entraced by the sight of healing but then another's screams started. Percy's. He was screaming and thrashing, hitting anything that came too close. By now all of the camp was up. Finally after three minutes, screams not stopping for the entire time, five people managed to hold him down, but it only made his screaming louder. Some of the younger kids started crying as the water violently churned. Chaos ensured. There were fights as to wake them up or if that was bad for them. Clovis tried entering their dream by touching Annabeth's forehead but he got sent back by an invisible force. Once he regained consciousness he wouldn't listen to anyone but sat back and rocked on his heels, staring frightfully at Percy who was still screaming. Piper managed to fight her way to Annabeth and held her in her lap. She rocked Annabeth and spoke soft, smoothing words to her. Eventually Annabeth quieten down but she was still sobbing. At leasst she started breathing again through these massive gulps taken in-between sobs. No one had ever seen her so broken. Will now had a bleary but woken sone of Hades in his lap, carefully wiping the tears from his cheeks. Hazel and Reyna stood either side of him, Hazel looking concerned and Reyna looking like she was ready to kill. Percy was still contained, although he had stopped screaming he still mouthed words and thrashed his head from side to side. Jason and Frank knelt beside him looking confused and helpless at what to do. Slowly but surely, all the campers turned to look up at Chiron who stood to the north regarding the three with the most sympathetic look carved into his face. "Tartarus." He simply said and galloped to the Big House. Most campers looked at awes at the three. "Can we wake them now?" A quiet girl from Hermes asked. Piper didn't feel like it but she spoke up, "Get a bucket of water for Percy. Salt water should comfort him into waking up." Everyone nodded and Piper shivered. She hated using charm speak but it work and soon after two campers dumped two buckets of salt water on him. Percy gasped and his eyes opened immediately. His gaze searched the group of campers until he spotted Piper. Or most likely, who was on Pipers lap. "Annabeth." He softly called out, his voice sounding rough. Using more force that was probably necessary, he pushed Leo's brothers off him and staggered to Pipers side. He gently grabbed Annabeth and softly pulled her on his lap. Annabeth started gurgling again, her breathes coming in tiny gasps. Percy looked hopelessly at Piper, eyes of pure panic, who shrugged. Annabeth suddenly cried out. "Hey, hey it's okay Wise Girl. I'm here, it's okay." Annabeth gurgled and calmed down slightly but didn't wake. Percy reached out for her hand and only then did the camp realised that Percy's hand was shaking. His whole body was shaking. He had tears in his eyes but was solely focused on Annabeth. "Yeah Beautiful it's me. I want you to do something okay? I want you to remember the good times, not the bad. Like- like, like- like our underwater kiss after everyone pushed us in. Or our first date. You know, after the whole fight with Cacus the giant-" Annabeth cries out. "Okay, okay. Bad example. What about that night on Argo II on the bay doors. Are when we first met and you told me I drool. Or watching Avengers at the cinemas and you constantly told me how unrealistic it was. Or-"

"Percy?"

"Yeah Wise Girl I'm here."

"You- poison-"

"Shhh. It's okay now. No poison. No poison."

"I love you but if you ever scare me like that again I'll beat you ass."

"I love you too Wise Girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Also forgot about this one hahaha... Whoops**

 **Annabeth's second wish is based off a tumblr post**

When the war was over the seven plus Reyna, Nico and Couch Hedge were all summoned to Mount Olympus. They weren't told they were being summoned they just poof into existence. Leo had his hair spiked up with grease, two pencils behind one ear, a small wrench behind the other, a pencil in his mouth, one in both hands and grease all over his overalls and Camp shirt. "Serious?" He mumbled, taking all the pencils and putting them away on the overalls big pockets and pulled out some pipes to start building something else unconsciously. He wasn't at awe at all the gods assembled before him. The two beside him wasn't either. Percy and Annabeth were in their swimwear with sand covering them both. And Annabeth was drenched. They had big poufy lips and it wasn't hard to imagine why they weren't happy. Reyna stood next to them in her armour. She had a few cuts here and there, was breathing heavily and had a sword in her hand which she immediately sheathed. She knelt before the gods and the two beside her did the same. Frank and Hazel were also in armour- Camp Jupiter must be playing their war games- although Hazels form flickered with the Mist. Must of been her battle tactic because her form was constantly flickering between her and the form of Frank. Frank was an elephant but changed back to human once he realised where he was. Nico was next to them. When he arrived he seem to be smiling and laughing but as soon as he saw the gods his expression turned angry. Piper was next to him and she was in the middle of eating a cupcake and talking to someone. She stuffed the rest of the cupcake in her mouth, swallowed and took in her surrounding slowly. Jason seemed to have been on the lava wall because his eyebrows were a bit singed and he still had his harness attached. Couch Hedge appeared with Chuck in his arms, sleeping, and looked like he wanted to say something but held it back for the sake of his child.

"Welcome heroes." Hera said in a forced cheerful voice, opening her arms open like she wanted a hug. No one was surprised when no one took the offer but Leo was contemplating it just to throw her off. "As a reward of you aiding us to win the war, "people looked angry but no one corrected her, "we will each grant you one wish. This has to be within reason of course though. I do know what most of you are thinking though and we can grant you immortality. So who is first?" Leo stood first and Hera nodded, "What do you wish to be god of?" Leo scoffed.

"I don't want to be a god. I want you to strip Calyso of her immortality." The gods looked shocked but the group of demigods understood. For weeks Calyso has been trying to find a way to remove her immortality so she could actually have a life with Leo.

"Are you sure?" Athena said, a tinkle in her eyes.

"Positive." The gods all looked over to Zeus, who laid back on his chair looking as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Granted." Leo nodded then steeped back.

"I- uh- really don't need a wish. I've got everything I need." Percy said, not even bothering to step forward. A soft smile glanced on his lips as he looked over to Annabeth. Aphrodite let out a soft sigh of appreciation. Athena, bit her lip, looking torn but spoke up nevertheless, "Percy as you did not wish that wish he's forward on to Annabeth. I know you didn't wish for anything Percy but I will give you something. My blessing for when you are ready." Percy grinned up at the goddess and bowed to show his appreciation. Annabeth stepped up, "For my first wish I wish for the bag I dropped into Tartarus, containing my knife and laptop, to be returned. And for my second wish I wish to be able to speak my mind about one God or goddess without fear of revenge on me, my family, friends or any generation to come of mine, "she turned back to Percy with and smiled and Aphrodite and Piper sighed in sync this time. The gods turned to Zeus once more and he lazily said, "Granted and granted."

Annabeth walked up to Hera- no surprise- and to everyone's astonishment she flipped to Goddess off and said a simple, "FUCK YOU." With the straightest face. Percy was full out laughing, while Leo and Piper was holding in giggles until they caught sight of each other and lost it. Nico was chuckling under his breath and Couch Hedge was trying to calm down Chuck with the biggest smile on his face. Reyna and Jason were successfully suppressing grins lastly Frank and Hazel looked horrified. The gods weren't much better with Ares slapping the arm of his chair repeatly while he howled with laughter. Aphrodite was, elegantly, giggling behind her hand, Athena looked worried for her daughter, Zeus was laughing his head off much to Hera annoyance. And Hera... Hera had turned red from embarrassment but could do nothing. "Next." She called out through the laughter and Reyna respectfully stepped forward. "What is it that you wish for?"

"For a talk with my mother and sister together."

Zeus sounded perplexed but nevertheless stated, "Granted."

Hazel was next. Stood stood forward and simply said, "I wish to see Sammy once more to properly say goodbye."

Zeus just yawned, "Granted."

Frank stepped forward," To know where my Grandma is."

"Granted." Hades stepped forward from the shadows and announce, "Your grandmother got out of the fire and ended up in a garden of Demeter's. She died peacefully there. Her soul is in the Underworld and her body is here." And he handed Frank a piece of paper. Frank nodded then stepped back.

Nico stepped forward without needing to be called, "To be sent back right now, because I was talking to a son of Apollo that's probably freaking out right now." Aphrodite sighed once and Zeus nodded, "Granted." Nico disappeared and Couch Hedge stepped forth, calming down his crying baby. "I wish for for a home for Mellie, I and Chuck." He said and Zeus nodded, "Granted."

Jason was next, "I wish for air spirits to help me in recognising and respecting the forgotten Gods and Goddesses." Some Gods applauded at that and Zeus nodded with a smile, "Granted."

Last was Piper. "I wish for the company that dad just signed into to reconsidered and let dad have Christmas off to spend with me."

"Granted."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lenny**

The whole killing field went quiet. Dead quiet. Lenny was afraid to see why. Maybe it was another enemy. He didn't want another enemy. He couldn't stand eating these demigods anymore but he had to prove himself to his mama. Lenny came out from under the tree root he'd been hiding under to see a memorising sight.

A group of demigods were walking in as reinforcements for a giant golden ship. They were so intimidating, all of them. Lenny knew who they are were. The heroes of Olympus, the ones that put Mother Gaia back to sleep. Lenny didn't mind, personally he never really liked his grandmother anyway. But if these demigods were here that meant that they were all about to die. They were that amazing. It's even rumoured that one died and came back to life. How badass was that! They were walking in like how heroes do in the movies. The centre was shared by two girls, one with determined grey eyes and a wicked sword and the other being the prettiest girl he's ever seen, again with a massive sword that could cut him in half. They were flanked by a massive, jock like boy, on one side who carried a bow and had two quivers strapped to his back. They were both ever filling quivers though. Lenny would know, he's made a couple. On the other was a scrawny boy who reminded Lenny of an imp. The imp carried a massive metal mullet. Those were heavy. The imp grinned, not a kind one, and suddenly set himself on fire making half the cyclops jump back. Him, he was the one that died. Next to him was a very tall girl. She was wearing all gold and had a big, purple cloak draped around her back. It is rumoured that the cloak was bless by Athena, even though the girl is from Roman descent. Next to her was a boy shrouded by shadows, his clothes helping him blend in to the blackness. He smirked, a wicked smile at the death surrounding the battlefield. Trailing behind was a young girl surrounded by a blue mist, which latched onto her short brown curls, swirling around the strands. Her eyes shot open, displaying pure blue, quite like the mist rolling from her onto the group. Behind her, finally was two boys. One had tan skin, dark hair, angry eyes and a lopsided, almost troublesome smile. He swung his sword a couple of times before summoning a hurricane of water around him. The second, and last boy's feet weren't touching the floor. His smile looked genuine as he glanced at the pretty girl and flew over the top of the group, sword drawn.

Lenny whimpered and went back to hiding underneath his root. He didn't want to die, no, no. Being alive was good fun. He got to create stuff like ever refilling quivers. Or swords. Or axes. Fun stuff.

The battle raged on and Lenny heard everything. The screams of pain from demigods and cyclops alike. Lenny was still whimpering when the root he was hiding under by a gush of wind. Lenny looked upwards expecting the kiss of death just to find the whole group looking down at him. Lenny started crying. This was it. This was death.

"What will we do with him?" Reyna asked. Percy smirked, one that would make anyone shrink but Lenny found inviting. "I've got an idea," he said to the group, ignoring Leo's snort, "I've got a friend," he told Lenny, offering a hand up, "My brother, actually. How good are you at breathing underwater?"


End file.
